Heartbroken
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Its one year after her lover went into a coma and an old lover may disturb her life with her children and her best friend. Sequel to A New Life, A New Beginning
1. Chapter 1

**One Year Later....**

Reba sat on the ground, her head against her door. Her twins were with Barbara Jean and she was at home, alone. Until an old lover rung her doorbell. "Jack? Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that the past two years I've been an complete idiot. I need you. I can barely live without you," Jack told her before pulling her into his arms.

Reba looked up at his deep green eyes and could feel his sorrow and guiltiness. "Jack," She said leaning in, gazing up to his eyes. Then, at the last second, she slapped him in the face.

"What in gods name was that for?!!!"

"You didn't tell me you were married and then because of your wife, you leave me! And for two damn years, you didn't even think to call!" And with that, she slammed the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba could see many things through her eyes but the only thing see couldn't was the hurt and pain that she had cause to a man she once loved. She knew how bad he had hurt her but she didn't know how much he had hurt himself by letting her go. She knew that he was mad at her but she was mad at herself for being such a bitch to him.

"Reba!REBA! REBA MCKINNEY!!!!!!!!!!!" Barbara Jean screamed as she waved her arms in front of Reba's face. Reba snapped out of her deep thought.

"What??" Reba groaned.

"Dr. Morgan's downstairs." Reba jumped out of her chair.

"WHATT!!!!" Reba screamed before running downstairs.

"Hey Reba," Jack said as Reba appeared into view on the stairs. Reba looked over at him.

"What in hell do you want?"

"You."

Reba looked into his hazel eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I know I messed up, but I'm so sorry."

"Jack, I'm sorry, but my life is to messed up to have you in it."

"What's that mean?"

"I have two very beautiful children upstairs who have no idea who their father is. Every time their birthday happens I don't know if I should be happy or I should mourn the pain of the fact their father's in a coma. Right now I don't need a boyfriend and I have friends who help me, something I know that your not capable of!"

Jack leaves..........


	3. Chapter 3

Reba had no regrets about what she had said to Jack the other day. This was a way that she could tell him how she really felt. She didn't love him. She loved the man that was in a coma. Yeah, that sounded real supportive and wonderful. Sarcastically, of course. This was a hard time and that was that now she was alone with two kids and this wasn't a way that she was going to get over it. She needed Mike back. She needed him and she was afraid that she wasn't going to see him again. It was likely to happen, she thought when the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the house phone.

"Yes, is this Ms. Mckinney?"

"Yes this is her, whom of which needs to know? I'm a little busy right now," She lied.

"Well, its the hospital. we could call back at a more convenient time if thats alright? If so, what time should we call? I don't want to sound like a burden but, we kind of need to know when we need a more convenient time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, you said hospital?"

"Yes, calling for Reba Mckinney and her two children, Dylan and Jordyn Mckinney. Its about Mike."

"Yes, what seems to be the problem miss?" She said, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Well, last night Mike had some breathing complications. We fixed it but this morning..."

"YES?!SPIT IT OUT!"

"Mike passed away, miss Mckinney. He had a sudden heart attack and that was the end of that. He woke up at the last second though. He said that he loved you and that was is last sentence. After that, he was gone."

Reba dropped the phone and passed out. The last thing she could remember was the woman through the phone yelling her name through the phone.

Mike, her beloved Mike was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

This was the end. Mike was dead and Reba was passed out, on the floor, all by herself. This was the end. How could anything get any worse? It couldn't thats what. Jack was completely out of the question and now all of these medical bills would have to be paid. This was a tragic ending to a happy story. All there was to do now, is stare at a fricking window and hope for something new to happen. This was all that was left. This was all that she could do for the rest of her god forsaken life. This was the end,and there was nothing that poor little Reba could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ten Years Later..._**

"Come on mom! Its not fair that Jordyn is in her room crying right now because you won't stop sulking about Mike."

"Don't you dare call your father Mike!"

"Thats his name! And you need to go talk to your daughter! She is going through girly problems that I can't deal with! This is a mother daughter thing! Not a sister and brother chat!"

"I'm done with you, Dylan. If you knew what kind of thing I was going through, you would be in the same condition!"

"Thats what you don't understand! He's my father and I never got to meet him! This is worse than your retarded case! You're acting like a witch!" And with that, Dylan slammed his mother's door shut. He knew that he and his mother's relationship was down the toilet.

**_Five Years Later..._**

Dylan and Jordyn arrived home and immediately, Jordyn ran into her bedroom. When she sat down on her bed, she started to softly sob and then a knock was heard at her door.

"Sis,its Dylan. Can I come in? You seemed a little upset," even though Jordyn didn't respond yet, her brother opened the door and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Dylan I-I-"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. And Alex is the father. I'm letting him go to college so that he can get a nice job to support us. Me and the babies."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Babies?"

"I'm pregnant with twins. Like us, Dylan."

"How many months?"

"Seven."

"So thats why you've been getting rounder in the stomach. We can't tell mom."

"I know, she would kill me."

"Can I feel the baby?"

"Sure," she said lifting up her shirt. Dylan began to softly stroke the bump on his sister's stomach. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah sis, it is. I'll always be there for you, Jordyn. Even though mom won't be, I will."

"Thanks Dylan. I really couldn't live without you."

And as they both stared into the sunset, they never realized that in the near distant future there would be... complications.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two Months Later Jordyn goes into labor....._**

"Dylan McKinney?" The nurse asked, walking out of Jordyn's room.

"Yea?"

"The birth is over but your sister didn't make it."

"She's dead?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Dylan started to cry. The only thing he ever had was gone, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week after Jordyn died and Dylan had the unthoughtful task of bring the twins home. He hadn't told his mother that Jordyn had died or that she had two new grandchildren. He thought she didn't care but she did. Dylan or Jordyn never knew it but the only reason that Reba was suffering and letting her life drag on without anyone was because she didn't want her children to be orphans. She wanted to watch them grow up, get married, and have her grandchildren. She would never seen both of them get married or grow into adults. Reba was laying on the couch that unforgettable day when the phone rang and it was the hosptial.

"Ms. McKinney, Dylan was in a car accident today with his niece and nephew. I'm sorry your son didn't make it."

Reba could feel her heart about to be torn out of her heart. "Where's my daughter?"

"Didn't Dylan tell you? Jordyn died in childbirth last week."

"No, he didn't." Reba felt tears come upon her eyes. The only things that were keeping her from killing herself were dead, gone forever. "What's gonna happen to the babies?"

"Well, they're go to their father or you."

"What are their names?"

"Reba and Jacob." Reba stared off into space, her son had named her granddaughter after her.

"I'll come get them."


End file.
